Witch Boy
by kikigraysonwest
Summary: please read
1. Chapter 1

Witch Boy

What if Boy wonder wasn't human? But would he tell his friends or would it stay a secret

Ch 1

Every one was in the common room, everyone but Robin. "Where is Robin, has anyone see him?" ask Starfire. "He didn't come out his room this morning" said raven, not even looking up from her book. "Oh thank you Raven" Starfire said as jump for joy and flew to Robin's room.

At Robin's bedroom door,

"Robin, it is I, Starfire, may I come in?" she asks after knocking. There was no answer, "Robin, Robin are you in there" Still no answer.

"Robin, are you"

"Hey star, what's up" Robin said oddly cheerful.

"Robin, I, why are you wearing a jacket of winter"

"Oh, um, it's really cold in here"

"Oh, is that why you are wearing the goggles of winter as well"

"Um, yes" 'I totally forgot to take these off'

"Oh, alright, I was wondering if you'll like to watch a movie with me and our fellow team mates"

Robin nod. "Sure, why not"

"Glorious" said Starfire before flying away with glee

Robin shut the door as Starfire left and faces the bed.

"You should have told me she was coming"

"And where's the fun in that" said a black cat with a blue caller

Robin shocks his head and went over to his closet for a uniform

"So did Mal had any dragon flowers?" said the cat as it sat up

"No, he was out"

"Ha, told you"

Robin rolled his eyes "is there anywhere else I could get them"

"Nope, there are out of season, ha"

Robin through his snow jacket at the cat

"Ow"

"Why does he have to live in the Antarctica, why not somewhere warm?"

"Does 'Ice wizard' ring a bell?" said the cat after finding his way out from under the coat.

Robin was about finish putting on his uniform, just then someone walk through his full length mirror.

"Are you Richard Grayson?" said a male with a Mexican accent.

"Who's asking?" the cat said as he jumped off the bed walking toward Robin. The man kneeled with head to the floor. "I'm Mario Tobackei, I'm one of the wizards who are teaching you" Robin was puzzled. "I though Luck was my teacher."

"Yes, he is but not for your next few lessons"

"And what are those?" asked the cat. Mario looked down at the cat then smiled. "You are Samuel, Richard's legal witch guardian I see." He said. Samuel was a little angry because he ignored his question but was also happy because he knew him. "Yeah, I Samuel but you still didn't answer my question." Mario shacks his head." I'm sorry but that only between me and Richard for now" Mario said before facing Robin. "We start tomorrow, see you then" he said before he leave. "Could you believe that guy?" Samuel said "you can't keep thin information from me I'm your guardian for peek sake"

"My witch guardian" Robin pointed out and Samuel rolled his eyes."Whatever, you know what I mean." Robin shocked his head. "Anyway, maybe it's nothing much as usual. I'll see you later, stay here." Samuel rolled his eyes again. "Where else am I supposed to go?" 'Beside the witch world'

"Bye Sam"

"Bye" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of witch Boy. I hope you like it. **

R

Samuel strolled down the halls of the school of Witchcraft heading to Professor Hopper's office. "Mr. Hopper," the cat said as he entered the office. Professor Hopper looked up from his book which he was reading and looked the cat with a smile. "Well hello Samuel, what brings you here on this fine day?"

Samuel hopped onto the desk. "I'm here to ask you a question, do you know anyone by the name of Mario Tobackei, he said he's Richard's new teacher for the next few lessons." Mr. Hopper though for a moment. "Ah yes, Minster Tobackei, he's one of our new teachers and yes he'll be teaching Mr. Richard and Other students while Dr. Luck is out."

"Do you know what they'll be doing?"

"A couple of spells, basically just finishing off what Dr. Luck is doing, why? Normally you don't really care what they are doing in class unless it helps you with your situation." Samuel shocked his head before turned around. "It's nothing. I'll see you some other thing Professor." Mr. Hopper smiled. "Alright, I promise you nothing is giving to happen to Richard" he said before Samuel jumped off the desk and left. 'I hope so' Sam though as he ran down the hall and through the portal which led to Robin's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBreak linexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the Underworld was a tall dark castle where the Zaldor, an evil spirit lived, well trapped no less in a golden stone dragon and yes he is still alive after a couple of hundred years after his servant Zimmer, a shape sifter cannot say he is trust worthy but he was one how decided to stay nor killed by the past event (basically Zaldor just could not get to him because he was in stone and well, could not use magic, so Zimmer is alive).

"Zimmer, where are you?" Zaldor yelled through the stone, which eyes went red as he did so. "Coming Master" Zimmer answered as he ran down to the thorn room but fell over something causing Zaldor to sigh at him. "Yes master" he sheepishly. If Zaldor could shake his head he would right now. "Have you find him?" Zimmer smiled before he stood up. "oh yes master I have, but problem master is his Guardian , he seem to be on to us."

"Get rid of him then. Nothing must stop my plans"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Robin was busy. "Richard, what in the name of Zacron are you doing?" Samuel yawned as he had just woken up. "Leaving for school" he answered.

"At four in the morning?"

"Going before Raven wakes up; it's kinda hard to mask this thing when she's awake. " Samuel smirked

"You're getting lazy, am I finally rubbing off on you" Richard rolled his eyes.

"Shut up" he said as he put his bag on his back and was about to leave.

"Hey baby blues, forgot to do anything?" the black cat said as he jumped down from the bed. "Oh I don't know maybe something to do with your friends."

Richard stopped in his tracks and turn around. "Totally forgot about them." He dropped the bag on the bed and pulled his ward from his boot. "You know I'm trying to understand why no one has seen that yet?" Richard shrugged his shoulders. "La fel ca și modul în care a despărțit Marea Roșie, o parte mă prea astfel încât acesteasunt două dintre mine." Sam looked at him.

"What, it's hard to come up with spells you know."

Suddenly a clone of Robin appeared in front of them. Samuel smiled. "Look he's normal, unlike the least couple." Robin rolled his eyes.

"I was six Sam." He said as his eye fell back on the clone, who was just staring back at him.

"You think he can talk or ….?" Was all Sam asked before a huge smile formed on the clone's face and giggled.

Sam and Richard stepped away from the clone slowly as it waved at them. "Hi hi." Samuel looked at Robin. "Well, isn't he cheerful."

"At least he talks" Robin said before putting the ward back into his boot before resting his hands on the smiling clone. "You need to be me until I get back, understand." The clone nodded. "Alright, Sam watch him" He said as he took up his bag and left.

"Alright, go and get dressed, you need to be out of here before the others wake up" the clone nodded before cheerfully hopping to the closet to change.

Later that morning,

The team woke up later on and head for the kitchen. "What ya'll want for breakfast. I ain't cooking no tofu" Cyborg said pointing the less part to Beast boy.

"Aww Dude come on, you know I don't eat meat"

The two began to argue causing Raven to be annoyed and walked passed them before coming to a sudden stop next to Starfire, looking at the sight before them in shock, causing the boys to crush into them.

"I believe that neither of you will have to worry about making breaking of the fast."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Alright , finish the third chapter, sorry I updated so late I had stuff to do(work, homework..etc.) ****karate kid remix I hope I answered some of your questions and thank you for that review, I needed it. **

**The spell robin casted in English- Just like the way you parted the red sea, part me too so there is two of me.**

**Spells are hard to do. Anyways until next time. Bye-bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

The team looked at the many pancakes, along with other types of goods, which were lead out on the counter before them. "Whoa" Beast boy said at the beautiful sight.

"Morning" Robin said as he came from behind the food, while make more pancakes. Many jaws dropped at the sight as he wore a pink apron and had batter on his face. Starfire cheered.

"Oh, Friend Robin, you have made the breaking of the fast for us. Now fried Beast boy and friend Cyborg will not fight."

Robin giggled shocking everyone. "I've made something for everyone, tofu bacon and soy milk pancakes (**got kinda sick thinking about that**) for Beast boy." Beast boy's eyes shined with happiness while Cyborg looked disgusted at the though. "Go eat, I got a mess to clean up."

The team sat at the table while Robin began to clean up and put way the stuff he was using. Raven looked at Robin as he did so with a confused look.

"What is the matter friend Raven?"

"Nothing Starfire, I'm just…thinking about something." She said as her gaze fell back on their leader.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Richard ran down the halls of the school of Witchcraft, it was now seven-fifteen, who knew the trip from Titans' tower to the UnderWorld would take so all. He was about to enter the class room until Mario stopped him. "Good morning Mr. Grayson" Mario said.

"Morning sir" Richard said as he tried to push pass Mario. Mario smiled.

"Sorry Mr. Grayson class won't be here today"

"Wha?"

"We're taking it outside, for what we are boing will need little bit more space"

Richard groaned as he hanged his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. "Come on, let's go and join the others"

R

The other students sat in a circle outside was they waited. "G' morning everyone, sorry to keep you waiting, had to go get someone." The students laughed as they know what they meant making Richard blushed in embarrassment. "Alright everyone, no need to make him felt worse than he does. Why don't you go and find a seat Richard." Richard nodded before leaving Mario's side. "Richie," a voice called out to him. Richard nodded as he saw a familiar blue elf not too far away from him. He smiled as he ran over and sat down next to him.

"Okay, as you all may know my name is Mario Tobackei and I'm be filling in for your teacher Mr. Luck." Mario said as he was now in front of the students. "For the next few weeks I'll be teaching you how to change on object to something else or back to how it was in the first place. This spell was originally in Romani so I think some of you will find this easier than others will." He paused and looked at Richard once again.

"Alright then let's begin."

**Xx(stopping right there until the next chapter because like I said it kinda hard to make up spells on the spot, don't worry the story isn't do yet just keep on reading)xX**

After breakfast it was kind of peaceful at Titans' Tower, besides beast boy and Cyborg arguing over something about the video game they were playing. Raven was reading a 'Book' and Starfire was playing while Robin was listening to music on his iPod and drawing something, which shocked everyone for a moment and Starfire was happy to see their leader was finally relaxing.

The peaceful moment ended as the alarm went off. Robin silently groaned. "Who is it Cyborg?"

"The Hive Five, they're robbing the bank down town."

"Titans Go!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Okay, now I'm done. I hope you liked this and sorry that it took so long to update (1) I lost my computer charger and I have found it yesterday after almost breaking into tears the earlier that day and (2) I was working on some other stories. Also I'm sorry if these chapters are short, it's just that my mind runs wild on one idea and then goes straight to something else complete different.**

**Why I put book in '' because the books she is reading is a yaoi and I couldn't put the name of said book in this story because it was rated K+ and I wanted to make Dot happy(if you guys want to know the name of the book pm me)**

**If anyone has a spell for what Mario is teaching to the kids please comment or pm me it because I need help with that. Anyways Thank you and see ya soon.**


End file.
